Come On John, Let's Boldly Go!
by tamikotheneko
Summary: If convenient, boldly go. If inconvenient, boldly go anyway.
1. Chapter 1

First Officer John Watson ran a hand through his already mussed short blond hair. His Medical blue uniform was rumpled and the bags under his eyes had become more like suitcases. He was running an emergency shift in the medical bay after an encounter with a particularly hostile planet. He pulled a sheet over the face of one of the red shirted scouts and watched the corpse be carted away somewhere. He found it easier to stay detatched from it all if he could forget the bodies as soon as they left the operating table. Sighing, he moved to a table where a distressed young woman was helping her pained friend onto a table. The woman on the surgery table was clutching her left leg, face drawn and pale with pain. John bustled over and inspected the Engineering girl's leg, covered in drying blood and studded with shrapnel which extended like small mountains from the limb. Her breathing was laboured and John doubted she'd survive, with all the blood she'd lost. It was a miracle she'd made it to the medical bay to begin with.

"No, Sarah, please don't..." her companion was starting to become panicked, and John wasn't sure if he'd have to push her away to keep the injured girl calm.

Just then, he heard the voice of his captain come over the intercom and announce in his deep voice,

"There's been a slight malfunction in the ship's reactor core, please stand by for further instruction." John rolled his eyes, distracted by his annoyance that the captain had once again informed his crew of the bare minimum, with no regard for how they would take it. He was brought back by Sarah groaning at her friend,

"Molly.. calm down, please. Everything is going to be fine, i promise," Her voice was beginning to go as she weakened from her copious blood loss. John knew she had no hope of survival. Instead of letting her watch Sarah die, he ushered Molly off to another part of the medical bay and returned to stay by her side until her last breath. Within five minutes, he'd drawn a sheet over her face as well and left the body to be carried away as he made his way to where Molly was. Halfway there, a horrifyingly loud creak followed by the sound of grating steel and a shudder from the Starship forced him to drop to his knees to retain his balance. He soon heard the captain's voice again.

"Remain calm. Please evacuate to an escape pod immediately." In the resulting pandemonium, he missed hearing Captain Sherlock Holmes heave a shaky sigh heavy with the knowledge that their ship was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

John spent the next several minutes rushing around, helping wounded and sick patients into the medical pods. When he'd finally carried back the last person and handed them off to a medical officer to be seated, he tried to follow them over the threshold but was stopped by a loud beeping. John sucked in a breath.  
"It's exceeded capacity. There's no room for me."  
"No!" a pretty young girl in Command, Mary Morstan, cried. "There's room for everyone. There has to be!" Mary had always been kind and cared for everyone. John thought she was the type of girl he would have asked on a date if they hadn't been on the Starship. He didn't like seeing her like this, so obviously upset. Shaking his head, John replied,  
"It won't take off if I'm aboard, Mary. I'm sorry. I'll find another way out, okay? I promise, everything will be fine." Another shake wracked the ship and Mary stumbled, shrieking. She was panicked and scared, yelling for him over the sound of sirens and grinding steel. A determined look overtook John's features and he lunged forward, shoving Mary by the shoulder back into the escape pod where she was then restrained by two medical officers. A third pressed the button to launch and saluted him with tears in his eyes. John recognized the look on his face. It was the look of someone who believed they would never see you again. The metal doors slammed shut and the light above the door shone green through its cracked lens. The First Officer watched dumbly until the light went out, signaling that they'd successfully launched. Only then did he take off in search of other means of escape.  
The ship rocked on its side, causing John to stumble and fall, cracking his head against the wall. He blinked black dots away from his eyes and clutched his bleeding forehead, trying to make sense of everything while the world seemed to be spinning and all he could hear was a shrill ringing which reminded him of the siren that alerted them they were landing. But no, were they landing? He thought not, but then it was hard to tell what was going on. He thought he saw the captain race past him.. But no, the captain was on the bridge, and he couldn't be there yet. He crawled on hands and knees, too disoriented to stand and afraid that the shivering Starship would cause him to fall again. John only realized where he was when he came face to face with the captain's chair. Grasping the arm, he hauled himself upright. His balance was returning after his collision and he could see that the bridge was empty and the pod was still there, empty except for the Starship's navigator. The young gold shirted boy was huddled with his hands over his ears in a corner of the pod.  
"Keptin?" The boy had a Russian accent and an expectant look.  
"No, but I'm going to find him. Hang on." John briefly saw a nod from the Navigator before turning tail and hurrying off to find the Captain.  
John searched down every corridor, looking about until he spotted a dark head of hair hunched in a corner.  
"Captain?" He questioned, "You need to get to the escape pod-"  
"A captain goes down with his ship, correct?" Captain Holmes looked at him balefully, his face that of a man who had lost all hope in survival.

((A/N: Chapter 2! thank you very much to the lovely dearjayycee who edits and inspires me. idk if dedications are a thing but if so this is officially dedicated to you okay you rock love you. And to a very special idea giver, met on an omegle chat! known on tumblr as sleepingwithanglesdean i think, they are truly a great help. A+ you guys. please review, and thanks for reading.))


End file.
